vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Reeks 16
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_16" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 16 is de reeks die loopt van 4 september 2006 tot 29 juni 2007. Het seizoen telt 257 afleveringen. In de eerste aflevering wordt er een tijdsprong van drie jaar gemaakt. In september 2006 wordt Generiek 4 gelanceerd, waarin een aantal extra personages worden opgenomen: Evy Hermans, Kobe Dierckx en Wim Veugelen worden toegevoegd. Guy Maeterlinck, Eline Vaerenbergh, Xavier Latour, Christel Feremans, René D'hollander en Heidi Janssens zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Lobke Corneel, André Verhelst, Ludwig, Cixi Lao Tsai, Lode Saggaert, Rudolf De Moor, Miel Verbiest, Francine Laenen, Renaat Bosman, Annelies De Vos, Victor Van den Abeele, Arne Impens, Bea Impens, Bjorn Impens, Veerle Suys, Hendrik Suys, Gerda Suys, Lut Cleuren en Lidewei. De personages die na jarenlange afwezigheid terugkeren zijn Micheline Hoefkens, Balencourt, Joe Bonduono en Bert Van den Bossche. Vaste gezichten die verderop het seizoen verdwijnen, zijn achtereenvolgens Andreas Mitsides, Christophe Mouret, Eline Vaerenbergh, Noa Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Zoë Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Luc De Laet, Rik Ghijselinck, Sofie Ghijselinck, Ingrid Van den Heuvel, René D'hollander, Heidi Janssens en Berre D'hollander. De Wereld van Familie.png 'Verhaallijnen' |-|September= Anna's verdriet Nonkel Walter Dierckx is overleden aan de gevolgen van Aids. Anna Dierckx en Albert Thielens willen een dure grafzerk kopen en hopen dat heel de familie wil bijleggen. Niet iedereen ziet dit idee echter zitten en dat doet Anna veel verdriet. Dure studies Pubers Maarten Van den Bossche en Leen Van den Bossche zijn inmiddels drie jaar ouder en studeren allebei aan de universiteit. Leen voor dokter en Maarten bij de opleiding Informatica. Jan Van den Bossche en Linda Desmet moeten extra oppassen om deze dure studies te kunnen betalen en Linda moest genoodzaakt terug aan het werk als verpleegster, deze keer in het rustoord van Anna en Albert. Pierrot de wereldverbeteraar Pierrot Van den Bossche keert na een jaar terug uit Oeganda, waar hij aan vrijwilligerswerk deed. Hij start aan een opleiding Sociaal Werk en zet zich in voor verschillende projecten in België. Nieuwe zakelijke uitdagingen Brenda Vermeir wil hogerop binnen VDB en hoopt dat ze de algemene manager van het FAIC kan worden. Peter Van den Bossche weigert en Brenda geeft haar ontslag. Tot ongenoegen van haar echtgenoot, opent Brenda een fitnesscentrum. Ook psychiater Eline Vaerenbergh is toe aan een nieuwe uitdaging en opent haar eigen praktijk. Drankduivel Rita kampt nog steeds met een ernstige drankverslaving. Rob Gerrits en Isabelle Solie, die intussen een koppel zijn, proberen haar tevergeefs te helpen. Pierrot wil niets meer met zijn moeder te maken hebben en dat duwt Rita nog dieper de put in. SAFE Andreas Mitsides is zijn job bij de ambassade meer dan beu en geeft er de brui aan. Samen met Els D'hollander start hij de beveiligingsfirma SAFE en ze vestigen zich in de kantoorgebouwen van VDB. Kinderwens Mario Van de Caveye heeft nog steeds zin in een tweede kindje, maar het lukt Veronique Van den Bossche niet om een tweede keer zwanger te worden. Ze weigert naar een gynaecoloog te gaan en moet toegeven dat ze geen tweede kind meer wil. Dure studies Gaston Veugelen probeert zijn goede vriendin Mieke Van den Bossche eindelijk te koppel aan zijn alleenstaande zoon Wim Veugelen. De twee worden een koppel en zowel Gaston als Wim nemen hun intrek bij Mieke. Puberende Hanne Hanne was als klein kind altijd een braaf meisje dat in stilte opgroeide en nooit aandacht nodig had. Daar is nu niets meer van te merken. Hanne is aan het puberen en vooral door haar slechte vrienden wordt het nog erger. Het turbulente leven van Zoë Zoë de Rixart de Waremme is nog steeds een speelvogel, terwijl haar zus Noa de Rixart de Waremme veel serieuzer geworden is. Wanneer Zoë verliefd wordt op de veel oudere Dirk Seymens is dat voor Guy Maeterlinck een goede reden om Zoë op haar plaats te zetten. Het geval Elke Rik Ghijselinck is er vandoor met zijn dochtertje Sofie Ghijselinck, waardoor Elke Baertsoen er helemaal alleen voor staat in de QV. Niemand weet waarom de twee uit elkaar zijn en Elke zwijgt in alle talen. Gelukkig krijgt ze in het café soms de hulp van student Lobke Corneel, die bovendien een oogje op Pierrot laat vallen. Het woelige liefdesleven van Maarten Maarten Van den Bossche heeft een relatie met de schuchtere Annick Schoonbaert, maar zij wil geen seks voor het huwelijk. Wanneer Maarten de speelse Evy Hermans leert kennen is hij dan ook helemaal verkocht. De dood van Christophe Marie-Rose De Putter en Christophe Mouret proberen al meer dan drie jaar hun langeafstandsrelatie te doen lukken, maar op een dag kan Marie-Rose hem niet bereiken. Eens aangekomen in Gran Canaria, komt ze te weten dat hij zelfmoord heeft gepleegd. Hij kon het gemis van Marie-Rose niet langer verkroppen. Maarten culinair Na een mislukte eerste én tweede zit, geeft Maarten zijn studies op. Hij gaat een opleiding tot kok volgen en leert zo Bjorn Impens kennen. Maarten gaat aan de slag als stagair in De Lork. De terugkeer van René René D'hollander en Heidi Janssens hebben hun relatie een tweede kans gegeven en zijn naar Cyprus verhuisd. Plots keert René alleen terug naar België, wanneer hij van belastingontduiking wordt verdacht. René komt terug in contact met Veronique en de twee beleven een korte romance samen. Rita is verdwenen Het gaat van kwaad naar erger met Rita Van den Bossche en Rob en Isabelle moeten haar laten opnemen in een instelling. Tot Rita kan ontsnappen en van de aardbodem verdwenen is... |-|Oktober= Den Hannekensnest Rita Van den Bossche maakt in Antwerpen haar opwachting in het café van haar oude celgenote Micheline Hoefkens. Ze neemt er haar intrek en gaat aan de slag als barvrouw. Ze ontmoet er stamgasten Lode Saggaert en Rudolf De Moor, die beiden een oogje op haar hebben. De serieverkrachter (deel 1) Zoë de Rixart de Waremme wordt het eerste slachtoffer van de serieverkrachter. Ze is ervan overtuigd dat haar ex-vriend Dirk Seymens hier achter zit tot er een tweede slachtoffer valt en Dirk onschuldig wordt bevonden. De terugkeer van Bert Bert Van den Bossche staat terug in België, samen met zijn Chinese echtgenote Cixi Lao Tsai. Bert wil zich meteen van zijn meest zakelijke kant laten zien en hoopt zowel bij VDB Electronics als Línea Veronica aandelen in de macht te slepen. Elke en Suzy Bart Van den Bossche komt via zijn goede vriend Rik te weten dat Elke hem bedroog met een vrouw, daarom is hij ervandoor met hun dochtertje. Ook Suzy Mariën twijfelt aan haar geaardheid wanneer zij en Elke duidelijk meer dan gewoon goede vriendinnen worden. Leukemie Cédric Van de Caveye staat vol blauwe plekken en Veronique beschuldigt haar moeder van mishandeling. Tot er na enkele onderzoeken aan het licht komt dat Cédric leukemie heeft. Via een beenmergtransplantatie van Marie-Rose, komt hij er weer helemaal bovenop. Kobe in de put Kobe Dierckx heeft de dood van zijn vader nog niet goed verwerkt en bovendien krijgt hij van de dokter slecht nieuws. Hij heeft het HIV-virus ook in zijn lichaam en moet een behandeling ondergaan. Kobe wil kost wat kost nog zijn priesteropleiding tot een goed einde brengen. |-|November= Marie-Rose en Joe Marie-Rose De Putter, Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche gaan naar Malta om de dood van Guido Van Den Bossche te herdenken. Joe Bonduono onthaalt ze op een hartelijke manier en leert zo Marie-Rose beter kennen. De twee worden een koppel. Tuurke In het rusthuis waar Linda Desmet werkt is één van haar patiënten overleden: Tuurke. De directeur roept Linda op het matje want het is een verdacht overlijden. Linda wordt een tijdje geschorst. Muzieklerares Jan Van den Bossche ontmoet Laura Daems, de muzieklerares van zijn zoontje Guido Van den Bossche. Hij is meteen gecharmeerd door haar verschijning en vraagt haar mee uit. De terugkeer van Heidi Heidi Janssens keert terug naar België voor een zakelijke bespreking en loopt er René D'hollander terug tegen het lijf. De twee leggen hun ruzie bij en gaan samen terug naar Cyprus. Línea Veronica Nu Veronique Van den Bossche en Mario Van de Caveye vaak in het ziekenhuis vertoeven voor de zorg van hun zoontje, neemt Bert Van den Bossche hier misbruik van om de leiding van Línea Veronica tijdelijk over te nemen. Hij kan bovendien Veronique overtuigen om een deel van hun aandelen te verkopen aan hem. Benidorm Albert Thielens merkt dat de gezondheid van zijn echtgenote steeds achteruit gaat en wil Anna Dierckx meenemen naar Benidorm, waar ze kunnen overwinteren in een huisje. Ze maken er kennis met hun buren: Albertine Solie en haar 'bink' Victor Van den Abeele. De serieverkrachter (deel 2) Ook Noa de Rixart de Waremme en Shirley Van Kets worden het slachtoffer van de serieverkrachter. De politie verdenkt niet langer Dirk Seymens en gaat op zoek naar een nieuwe verdachte. Er wordt een hangertje teruggevonden van de dader en Kobe Dierckx wordt lijkbleek wanneer hij dit op tv ziet. |-|December= Reisje naar Benidorm Jan Van den Bossche gaat samen met zijn minnares Laura Daems naar Benidorm, waar hij zich in duizend bochten moet wringen om Anna en Albert niet tegen het lijf te lopen. Christel en Latour (deel 2) Peter Van den Bossche krijgt van de politie te horen dat aartsvijanden Xavier Latour en Christel Feremans uit de gevangenis ontslagen zijn. Iedereen is bang dat ze opnieuw zullen opduiken, maar niets is minder waar. Miskraam Mieke Van den Bossche en Wim Veugelen zijn in de zevende hemel want Mieke is zwanger. Hun geluk is van korte duur want Mieke heeft een miskraam en krijgt nadien te horen dat ze nooit meer kinderen zal kunnen krijgen. Stalking De privépraktijk van Eline Vaerenbergh is geopend, maar Eline komt al meteen in de problemen door één van haar patiënten. Michel ontwikkelt een fascinatie voor de vrouw en begint haar te stalken. Uganda Pierrot Van den Bossche krijgt onrustwekkend nieuws uit Uganda van zijn goede vriend Aron. Hij reist onmiddellijk naar daar om de situatie aan te pakken. Euthanasie Guy Maeterlinck komt in het ziekenhuis te weten dat een verpleegster euthanasie uitgevoerd heeft bij een patiënt, zonder daar een toestemming voor te hebben. Guy zit met zichzelf in de knoop nadat hij het verhaal van de vrouw hoort. Oudjaar De familie Van den Bossche viert oudjaar op een speciale manier dit jaar. Ze worden namelijk heel de tijd gevolgd door camera's voor een realityprogramma. Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme neemt de organisatie voor zich en hoopt dat heel de familie aanwezig zal zijn. |-|Januari= binnenkort |-|Februari= binnenkort |-|Maart= binnenkort |-|April= binnenkort |-|Mei= binnenkort |-|Juni= binnenkort 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' ' leen_seizoen16.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche maarten_seizoen16.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche Els 16.jpg|'Els'|link=Els D'hollander andreas_seizoen16.png|'Andreas'|link=Andreas Mitsides kobe_seizoen16.png|'Kobe'|link=Kobe Dierckx pierrot_seizoen16.png|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche evy_seizoen16.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans anna_seizoen16.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx Albert_seizoen16.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens rita_seizoen16.png|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche rob_seizoen16.png|'Rob'|link=Rob Gerrits veronique_seizoen16.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche mario_seizoen16.png|'Mario'|link=Mario Van de Caveye marie-rose_seizoen_16.png|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter brenda_seizoen16.png|'Brenda'|link=Brenda Vermeir bart_seizoen16.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche mieke_seizoen16.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche Wim_seizoen16.png|'Wim'|link=Wim Veugelen peter_seizoen16.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche trudy_seizoen16.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme linda_seizoen16.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet jan_seizoen16.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche ' 'Nevenpersonages' ' Guy seizoen16.png|'Guy'|link=Guy Maeterlinck Eline seizoen 16 01.png|'Eline'|link=Eline Vaerenbergh Noa seizoen16.png|'Noa'|link=Noa Tack de Rixart de Waremme Zoe seizoen16.png|'Zoë'|link=Zoë Tack de Rixart de Waremme Bert seizoen16.png|'Bert'|link=Bert Van den Bossche Cixi1.png|'Cixi'|link=Cixi Lao Tsai S15-suzy.png|'Suzy'|link=Suzy Mariën Elke9.png|'Elke'|link=Elke Baertsoen Hanne seizoen16.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche Gaston seizoen16.png|'Gaston'|link=Gaston Veugelen Isabelle seizoen16.png|'Isabelle'|link=Isabelle Solie Francine_seizoen16.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Laenen Miel_seizoen16.png|'Miel'|link=Miel Verbiest SF16-Shirley.png|'Shirley'|link=Shirley Van Kets SF16-Bjorn.png|'Bjorn'|link=Bjorn Impens Lobke2.png|'Lobke'|link=Lobke Corneel Xavier seizoen16.png|'Xavier'|link=Xavier Latour Jef lits.jpg|'Jef'|link=Jef Lits Luc.jpg|'Luc'|link=Luc De Laet Annelies_seizoen16.png|'Annelies'|link=Annelies De Vos Renaat_seizoen16.png|'Renaat'|link=Renaat Bosman Micheline1.png|'Micheline'|link=Micheline Hoefkens Lode.png|'Lode'|link=Lode Saggaert Rudolf.png|'Rudolf'|link=Rudolf De Moor ' 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' ' Profiel christel.PNG|'Christel'|link=Christel Feremans Jelle_seizoen16.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche 210px-164.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche 210px-Ddddd.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche cedric_seizoen16.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye Dieuwke.JPG|'Dieuwke'|link=Dieuwke Mitsides S18-frank-avatar.png|'Frank'|link=Frank Coosemans rene_seizoen16.png|'René'|link=René D'hollander Heidis13.png|'Heidi'|link=Heidi Janssens Albertine.png|'Albertine'|link=Albertine Solie Marthe_seizoen16.png|'Marthe'|link=Marthe Vermeir Griet-portret.jpg|'Griet'|link=Griet Tersago Balencourt_seizoen16.png|'Balencourt'|link=Balencourt SF16-Joe.png|'Joe'|link=Joe Bonduono 480px-Rik.png|'Rik'|link=Rik Ghijselinck Kruis.png|'Sofie'|link=Sofie Ghijselinck Kruis.png|'Berre'|link=Berre D'hollander Ingrid12.png|'Ingrid'|link=Ingrid Van den Heuvel S15-christophe.png|'Christophe'|link=Christophe Mouret ' 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Voor een overzicht van de gastpersonages die geen eigen pagina hebben, zie hier. ' annick_16.png|'Annick'|link=Annick Van de Velde André_seizoen16.png|'André'|link=André Verhelst VictorPortret16.jpg|'Victor'|link=Victor Van den Abeele Bram_seizoen16.png|'Bram'|link=Bram De Wael dirk_seizoen16.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Seymens PetrosSeizoen16.png|'Petros'|link=Petros Granitou Geert_seizoen16.png|'Geert'|link=Geert Stallaert Marijke_seizoen16.png|'Marijke'|link=Marijke Leemans Lut seizoen17.png|'Lut'|link=Lut Cleuren Veerle.png|'Veerle'|link=Veerle Suys Manuprofiel.png|'Manu'|link=Manu Ludwig.PNG|'Ludwig'|link=Ludwig Nina_seizoen16.png|'Nina'|link=Nina Lidewei.png|'Lidewei'|link=Lidewei Ellen_seizoen16.png|'Ellen'|link=Ellen Maddens Khalil_seizoen16.png|'Khalil'|link=Khalil Hendrik seizoen17.png|'Hendrik'|link=Hendrik Suys Gerda profiel.png|'Gerda'|link=Gerda Suys Arne_seizoen16.png|'Arne'|link=Arne Impens Bea_seizoen16.png|'Bea'|link=Bea Impens ' 'Recasts' *Guillaume Devos neemt de rol van Pierrot Van den Bossche over van Kristof Van de Vondel. *Ruth Bastiaensen neemt de rol van Leen Van den Bossche over van Saskia Raë. *Michael Vroemans neemt de rol van Maarten Van den Bossche over van Gianni Verschueren. *Margot Hallemans neemt de rol van Hanne Van den Bossche over van Sofie Scheers. *Steven De Lelie neemt de rol van Bert Van den Bossche over van Mout Uyttersprot. *Lennert Mets neem de rol van Guido Van den Bossche over van Xander Willems. *Sarah-Lynn Clerckx neemt de rol van Louise Van den Bossche over van Shari Vingerhoed. *Aldo Vandervorst neemt de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye over. *Kiki Vloeberghs neemt de rol van Dieuwke Mitsides over. *Jens Gruyaert neemt de rol van Jelle Van den Bossche over. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen van seizoen 16, zie hier. 'Sterftes' *De dood van Andreas Mitsides *De dood van Wim Moons 'Fotogalerij' Voor de fotogalerij van dit seizoen, zie hier. 'Lees Meer' *'De serie maakt een sprong in de tijd van 3 jaar' *'Andreas wordt bedreigd door de Cypriotische maffia' *'Seizoensfinale' Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 16